April Rhodes
April Rhodes war kurzzeitig ein Mitglied der New Directions und ist eine fantastische Sängerin. Sie war eine ehemalige Schülerin der William McKinley High School und hat ihren ersten Auftritt in April, April. Sie wird von Kristin Chenoweth dargestellt. Biografie April ist eine sehr talentierte Sängerin, die mit Will Schuester zur High School ging, diese aber abbrach, um mit ihrem High School-Freund Karriere zu machen. Ihre Träume wurden aber nicht wahr, da sie mit Zwillingen schwanger wurde. Nachdem sie diese zur Adoption frei geben hat, versuchte sie Arbeit am Broadway zu finden - allerdings erfolglos. Schon bald wurde sie eine Alkoholikerin. Schließlich fand Will sie und ermutigte sie, trocken zu werden. April entscheidet sich darafhin, die Finger vom Alkohol zu lassen, da sie sich nach wie vor wünscht, zum Broadway zu gehen und die aller erste weiße Performance von "The Wiz" auf die Beine zu stellen. 'Staffel Eins' thumb|left|Last NameIn April, April sucht Will einen Ersatz für Rachel, nachdem sie den Glee Club verlassen hat, um im Schulmusical mitzuwirken. Er beschließt, April in den Club zu holen. Da sie nie ihren High-School-Abschluss gemacht hat, ist das möglich. Anfangs sind die Glee Kids von April nicht überzeugt, auch nicht als sie Maybe This Time singt. Doch dann gibt sie Kurt Alkohol, lehrt Tina und Mercedes wie man am besten Sachen aus Läden schmuggelt und vergnügt sich mit Puck unter der Dusche und schon stehen sie ihrem Beitritt positiv gegenüber. Nachdem Kurt sich auf Emmas Füße übergibt, konfrontiert Will April mit ihrer Alkoholsucht. Sie verspricht, sie würde damit aufhören, was sie nicht macht, denn als sich Will mit April zum Bowling verabredet, ist sie schon wieder betrunken. Abermals versichert sie Will das Trinken aufzugeben, danach verwirklicht sich Wills Traum, einmal mit April singen zu dürfen. Das Lied lautet Alone. Bei den Invitationals singt sie mit den New Directions den Song Last Name. Da sie bei dem Auftritt wieder betrunken ist, entscheidet sich Will, April aus dem Club zu werfen, doch April beschließt von sich aus, den Glee Club zu verlassen. thumb|One Less Bell to Answer/A House Is Not a HomeIn Liebe ist ein weiter Weg sucht Will einen neuen Ort zum Proben und trifft zufällig auf April, der ein Veranstaltungsort gehört. Sie singt auf einer Rollerbahn und bringt ihn dazu, mit ihr Fire zu singen. Danach erzählt sie, wie sie in einer Bar abgesackt ist und dort den Besitzer eines Einkaufszentrum getroffen hat, mit dem sie nun zusammen ist. Ihm gehört auch die Rollschuhbahn, die April nun betreibt. Sie bietet Will sofort an, dass der Glee Club die Örtlichkeiten zum Proben nutzen kann. Will erzählt außerdem, dass er sich von Terri scheiden lässt und eine kleinere Wohnung suche. April ist gleich begeistert und bietet sich als Untermieterin an. Am nächsten Morgen wolle sie zu ihm kommen. April kommt mit ihren Sachen bei Will vorbei, der noch nichts davon hält, dass sie über Nacht bleiben wird. Sie meint, sie könne einfach besser schlafen, wenn sie nicht alleine ist und ihr Freund sei gerade nicht in der Stadt. Sie fühle sich eben einsam. Will ist kurz angebunden und macht ihr die Couch fertig. Doch auch ihm fällt auf, dass er sich sehr einsam fühlt. Er freut sich, dass sich April schließlich zu ihm ins Bett legt. Gemeinsam singen sie One Less Bell to Answer/A House Is Not a Home und schlafen Hand in Hand ein. April bittet Will um ein Date, doch dieser lehnt ab, weil das nicht funktionieren könne. Will muss seine Scheidung durchziehen thumb|left|Homeund April müsse erst mal selbst herausfinden, was sie überhaupt will. Einfach nur die Dame eines alten Millionärs zu sein, wird sie nie glücklich machen und immer eine Leere in ihr hinterlassen. April bedankt sich, dass Will erneut einen weisen Rat für sie hat. April erklärt Will, dass sie seinen Rat umgesetzt hat. Sie ist zu ihrem Freund gegangen und hat ihm klar gemacht, was sie machen wolle. Dieser ist kurz danach gestorben, hat April aber zwei Millionen Dollar vererbt. Sie ist glücklich und will ihr Glück nun am Broadway versuchen. Sie glaubt zudem, endlich dem Alkohol entsagen zu können. Will freut sich sehr, doch die große Überraschung kommt noch. Als Dankeschön hat April die Aula der Schule gekauft, sodass der Glee Club jetzt immer dort proben kann, wenn er Lust dazu hat und singt mit diesem für Will Home. 'Staffel Zwei' thumb|DreamsIn Das jüngste Gerücht, als Will beim Korrigieren einiger Klassenarbeiten sitzt, bekommt er plötzlich Besuch von April. Diese wurde über ihren Auftritt am Broadway so sehr kritisiert, dass sie nun ein eigenes Musical schreiben will und dabei Wills Hilfe benötigt. April und Will verbringen den Abend gemeinsam in Wills Wohnung. Er macht sich Sorgen um die Kids aus dem Glee Club und erzählt ihr von all dem Drama, das gerade passiert. April hat sofort die Idee, dass die Kids all das Drama in gute Musik verwandeln sollen und das am besten mit dem Album "Rumours" der Band Fleetwood Mac geht, weil dieses das perfekte Beispiel ist. Die Mitglieder haben die Songs damals geschrieben, um die Band zusammen zu halten, als sie am Auseinanderbrechen war. Daraufhin performen die zwei Dreams vor dem Glee-Club und Will gibt den Kids danach die neue Wochenaufgabe, sich eines der Lieder aus dem Album austhumb|left|I've Slept With Youzusuchen und auf ihre Weise zu performen. Will und April proben in der Aula zusammen I've Slept With You mit einem Orchester und werden dabei von Emma beobachtet. Nach ihrem Auftritt möchte April, dass Will sie zum Broadway begeleitet, doch er fühlt sich den Kids gegenüber verpflichtet und kann sie nicht so kurz vor den Nationals im Stich lassen. April kann ihn nicht verstehen und will ihm klar machen, dass der Glee Club den Kids nichts bringt, genauso wenig, wie er ihnen etwas gebracht hat. Als Will beim nächsten Mittagessen auf Emma trifft, bemerkt er, dass sie nicht jeden einzelne Traube sauber macht. Sie bedankt sich thumb|Toastbei ihm, weil sie durch seine Hilfe nun Tabletten gegen ihre Zwangsstörung nimmt und diese ihre Wirkung zeigen. Sie verdeutlicht ihm, dass er so viel Gutes für sie und die Kids macht, doch dass es an der Zeit ist, dass er seine Chance nutzt und mit April an den Broadway geht. April, Terri und Sue stoßen auf Terris Idee an. Sie hat April dazu gebracht, Will um Hilfe zu bitten, damit dieser gemeinsam mit ihr an den Broadway geht und die Kids im Stich lässt. Sue will daraufhin in der Schülerzeitung drucken, dass Will dies tatsächlich machen wird, weil sie davon überzeugt ist, dass er das danach in die Tat umsetzt. April ist nicht sehr erfreut über diesen Plan, weil sie gemerkt hat, wie sehr Will an diesen Kids hängt. In New York! trifft sich Will mit Aprils Manager und erzählt ihm, dass sie und die Crew gerade Lunch hatten. 'Staffel Drei' In Das Purple-Piano Project wird von Rachel erwähnt, dass der Mann, der neben April in ihrer eigenen Broadwayshow spielt, einen Tony gewonne hat, was darauf schließen lässt, dass die Show gut läuft. 'Staffel Fünf' thumb|left|Raise Your GlassWill begrüßt in 100 April und stellt sie den Schülern vor. Tina erzählt Marley, dass April ihr beigebracht hat zu stehlen. April erzählt den Schülern, dass ihr Ex-Freund ihr eine Karibik-Insel gekauft hat. Dann singt sie mit den New Directions und Will Raise Your Glass. Später sieht sie sich die Performance zu Toxic an und lobt Quinn, Santana und Brittany für ihre Performance. Dann fragt sie Biff, was er von dem Auftritt hält, da er die ganze Zeit SMS geschrieben hat. Später ist sie mit Will in Sues Büro, um dafür zu kämpfen, dass der Glee Club in der Aula proben kann und nicht aufgelöst wird, da April die Aula zahlt. Danach sieht sie Kurt, Mercedes und Rachel zu, wie sie Defying Gravity singen und meint danach, dass dieser Song an den Broadway solle. Sie befragt später Kurt und Blaine über ihre Verlobung und sagt, dass sie aufgeregt ist und Amerika mehr Jugendhochzeiten brauche. Sie gibt ihnen als Hochzeitsgeschenk Alkohol. Kurz darauf sieht sie sich die Performance von Santanas und Brittanys Valerie an und tanzt ein bisschen mit. Sie applaudiert und jubelt danach. Auch bei Pucks Keep Holding On sieht sie zu, tanzt jedoch nicht dazu. Nach dem Lied steht sie auf und verlässt mit Will die Aula. thumb|Als die Wahrheit ans Licht kommt...Kurz darauf ist sie mit Will wieder in Sues Büro und Sue erklärt, dass sie herausgefunden hat, dass das Geld, mit dem die Aula finanziert wird, längst aufgebraucht wurde. Will ist enttäuscht von April, da dies das Ende der New Directions bedeutet. April rennt ihm hinterher und versucht, es ihm zu erklären. Er sagt, dass sie das Schlimmste getan hat, was sie hat tun können: ihm Hoffnung geben. Vor der Wahl wegen des Diva-Offs sagt April zu den Kids, dass sie mit der linken Hand schreiben können, wenn sie nicht wollen, dass man ihre Handschrift erkennt. Zu Sam sagt sie, dass er mit dem Fuß thumb|left|April und Holly sehen Will zuschreiben könne, da er Linkshänder ist. April entschuldigt sich dann bei den Kids dafür, ihnen Hoffnung gegeben zu haben, die sie nicht erfüllen kann. Um sie alle aufzumuntern heißt sie Holly Holliday willkommen. Die beiden erzählen Will von einer Facebook-Seite mit Leuten, die beim Glee Club zu Gast waren. Während Happy tanzt sie und trinkt Alkohol, bis Will sie aufhält. Am Ende der Episode sitzen April und Holly in den Dachsparren der Aula und sehen Will zu, wie er sich bei den Absolventen bedankt. Sie trinken Wein und beschließen, den Glee Club zu retten. thumb|Die Arbeit ist getanZu Beginn von New Directions spielen Holly und April im Lehrerzimmer, als Sue hereinkommt. Sie beleidigt Apri, doch sie meint, es sei okay, da sie bei Holly ist. Holly und April fragen Sue, ob die beiden mehr Musik in die Schule bringen dürfen. Sue erlaubt ihnen, AGs musikalisch zu gestalten. Nach Don't Stop Believin' stehen April und Holly am Ausgang der Aula und sehen den anderen auf der Bühne zu. April meint, Holly habe ihren Job gut gemacht und die beiden gehen zusammen weg. Beziehungen 'Will Schuester' thumb|left|April und WillApril scheint sich zu Will hingezogen zu fühlen und dies beruht auf Gegenseitigkeit, jedoch haben die beiden es geschafft, dass ihre Beziehung rein freundschaftlich bleibt. 'Noah Puckerman' Mit Puck hatte sie Sex und später als sie betrunken ist, küsst sie ihn. 'Finn Hudson' April äußerte in April, April ihr Interesse gegenüber Finn, als sie eine Auseinandersetzung mit Rachel hat. Songs 'Solos﻿' Staffel Eins *'Last Name' (April, April) *'Home' (Liebe ist ein weiter Weg) Staffel Zwei *'It's 10am And I'm Drunk' (wird nicht in Das jüngste Gerücht verwendet) 'Duette' Staffel Eins *'Maybe This Time' (Rachel) (April, April) *'Alone' (Will) (April, April) *'Fire' (Will) (Liebe ist ein weiter Weg) *'One Less Bell to Answer/A House Is Not a Home' (Will) (Liebe ist ein weiter Weg)﻿ Staffel Zwei *'Dreams' (Will) (Das jüngste Gerücht) *'I've Slept With You' (Will) (Das jüngste Gerücht) Staffel Fünf *'Raise Your Glass' (Will) (100) *'Total Eclipse of the Heart '(Will) (wird nicht in New Directions verwendet) 'Gruppennummern' Staffel Fünf *'Happy' (100) Trivia *Sie hat ihre LP "Rumours" für Drogen verkauft. *Hat früher demente Rentner ausgeraubt. *In jeder Staffel, in der sie erschien, sang sie mindestens ein Duett mit Will. **In Staffel Fünf wurde es jedoch herausgeschnitten. Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere S1 Kategorie:Charaktere S2 Kategorie:Charaktere S5 Kategorie:New Directions Kategorie:William McKinley High School Schüler